Chris Jacobs
Chris Jacobs was a member of ExOps and a former member of the Combat Applications Group, better known as Delta Force. Chris is currently part of the Private Military Company and has been featured in both Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction and Mercenaries 2: World in Flames. History Chris Jacobs is the son of a South Korean diplomat and a U.S Army Colonel, with a long line of ancestors serving in the nation's military. Following their footsteps, he pushed to succeed, and applied to and was quickly accepted into Delta Force, the United States' premiere counter-terrorist agency. He was an accomplished operative, soon rising to position as a unit commander. Caring deeply for them, he led them through perilous operations in Iraq, Darfur and Afghanistan. During these conflicts, he saw that the ideals of men like his father were impossible to uphold. He witnessed his commanders sabotage missions for personal gain, intentionally compromise operatives and allowed for horrible atrocities to be committed. This culminated with a joint-operations mission with the SAS, which resulted in the deaths of five of his men. Embittered, he did not re-enlist when his tour was up. In spite of this, Jacobs realized he could never "give up the battlefield," and with years of military experience and few skill sets for any other occupation, he became a mercenary, working for the Private Military Company Executive Operations, where he served a tour during the "Song Initiative." Personality Jacobs is a bitter, cynical and amoral individual. Chris sees only three kinds of people: the ignorant masses, their corrupt leaders and enterprising individuals who manipulate and exploit both. He laughs at the notion that this can change and at the people ignorant enough to believe this and he has no expectations that this view will change anytime in the future, however, he nevertheless maintains a pleasant and likeable disposition to others, and his idealistic self-had not completely died. As a Mercenary, Chris not only had a well-paying job which allowed him to travel across the world, but left him free to wage his own personal war against "the bad guys," in other words, individuals whom he believes stands against everything he once fought for, and without the restraints of red tape, moral backlash or corrupt seniors to hold him back, he finds a small measure of comfort in his new career. While these traits would make him a liability in a regular army, it makes him a perfect mercenary and solo-operative. After the North Korean operation, he took to smoking cigars and often has one clenched between his teeth. He never seems to become attached to anyone leaving a question of loyalty. Skills Jacobs's Delta Force training gives him a keen insight regarding battle, mostly fighting using conventional army tactics; he is highly adaptable to any combat situation and thinks on his feet. In the first game, Jacobs wears custom-made body armor that made him more resilient against enemy fire, but slowed down his movement speed somewhat. In the second game, Chris is capable of holding slightly more ammo for his weapons than the other mercenaries, allowing him to fight for longer in a combat situation. He speaks fluent Korean, likely taught by his mother, who was a Korean translator. ''Playground of Destruction'' *Increased health *Fluent in English and Korean ''World in Flames'' *Increased ammunition capacity *Fluent in English and Korean Trivia *Jacobs's skill in speaking fluent Korean was beneficial in the first Mercenaries game, but is not at all useful in the second game as there are no native Korean speaking characters. This also applies to Mattias Nilsson's ability to speak fluent Russian. Image Gallery Chrisjacobsconcept.png|''Mercs 2'' concept art Chris(mercs1).jpg|Chris as he appears in Mercs 1 Chrisjacobs2.png|''Mercs 2'' concept Chrisjacobs.png|''Mercs 2'' concept Chris Off Duty.png|Chris' "Off Duty" costume in Mercs 2 Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains A Heroic Criminal Category:Mentally Ill Category:Military Category:Honorable Category:Determinators Category:Male